Together
by A Reviewing Reader
Summary: Sad, angsty fic. Happy ending. Entry to pieface98's second contest. Enjoy! Sorry it's late, internet and such...


Depressing at first, well...through most of this one-shot. But a happy Fabina at the end! (:

The memories are in _italics_, while the necessary phrases are in **bold**. Hope you enjoy, pieface98!

* * *

><p>Nina sits in a curled ball on her plush, maroon pillows in the nook of her Gran's attic window. Another breakdown struck today, the third one this month. Tissues, both crumpled-up and unused ones, litter the floor, along with ripped-up pictures of her and <em>him<em>. The door of the attic is locked, with two locks on it to make sure no one will ever come in unless she allows them to.

She clutches the last photo of the two of them together, holding it between both hands in preparation to rip it in half like the rest of them. There is no point in keeping it, it is already destroyed from all of the tears she has shed on it, but for some reason, Nina cannot destroy the photo.

The photo is of Nina's eighteenth birthday, all of Anubis house had been there. But the best part of that day was when Fabian told Nina those words that made her heat leap out of her chest: that he would love her for all time, he wanted to marry her and grow old and spend their last days together. Then, that kiss. It was the kiss that sealed the deal as Fabian stole Nina's heart with a few simple, romantic words, and a kiss that she still feels today, five years later.

Nina touches her wet lips, moistened by tears that have run down her face. She still feels the pressure and the taste of him against her mouth, as if the kiss has just happened. She misses feeling kisses like that-she misses _him_.

Tears gather in her eyes again, and Nina blinks so they can fall. She keeps her eyes closed as her shoulders shake with sobs. She remembers that day. The day she broke his heart while shattering her own.

_"I'm sorry. It's not working out. I think we should break up," Nina says bluntly._

_He has just hung up his jacket in the closet when she speaks. He spins around, an incredulous look on his face. "What? This is what you had to tell me? On our anniversary? How could you?" he exclaims._

_She said it was going to be easy, that he didn't even like her that much, that he wanted the same thing. Nina is a bit doubtful now. But the words are already out, she can't take them back so she needs to finish what she started._

_"Yes, this is what was so important. I didn't mean to choose our anniversary, but when else was I supposed to do it? When would I even see you again so I could tell you?"_

_"What do you mean, when would I see you again?" He shakes his head in confusion. "We could have worked it out, Nina!" he shouts. It breaks her heart to see that desperate look in his eyes as he speaks. Isn't this what he wants? It won't work anyway. Long-distance relationships don't work._

_"Fabian," she pleads, her voice breaking with every minute of this conversation. "Don't make this any harder than this has to be. It's what you want, isn't it?"_

_"Why on earth would I want to break up? What would give you that idea?"_

_"A-" Don't say her name, Nina! she thinks to herself. She looks down at her feet, taking deep breaths so that she can get through this without bursting into tears. "A friend. A close friend of mine. It doesn't matter. The point is . . . we're over, aren't we?"_

_"I brought you roses. Your favorite. Just for our anniversary." Fabian withdraws his hand from behind his back, revealing a handful of beautiful red roses. His voice is low, broken with silent sobs, as he offers them to her. "Please, Nina. Don't give up on us."_

_She takes them, inhaling their amazing scent and silently praying, pleading, that her mouth will take on a mind of its own and apologize for being so awful to him so they can get back together. But she can't do it, she has to go through with what she's started. She raises her eyes to meet his. "It's over." Nina drops the flowers to the ground in a rose-scented heap, slamming the door: the only thing that stands between them._

_As soon as she hears his footsteps retreat, Nina crashes against the door, on her knees, and sobs her heart out. Come back, Fabian! she wants to screaam. She doesn't mean it, she doesn't mean it, she doesn't mean it. She doesn't want to break up._

Turns out it was all a ruse, set up by her cousin, Andrea, who met Fabian at Nina's birthday party and had wanted him as her personal boy toy. She claimed that Fabian was leaving for Africa because of his job, and, Andrea and Nina being so close they were almost sisters, Nina believed her and decided to break up with Fabian for his own good.

But it was a lie, a trick. As soon as Nina realized this, it was too late. Andrea's web of deceit had already been spun, and Fabian was the next prey.

The next week, Andrea gloated about dating him while Nina wanted to wring her neck, though Nina wanted to smack herself even more. One of her closest friends, Andrea, had betrayed her for a guy. It was devastating: losing the love of her life and one of her closest friends, all in one week.

"How could I do this?" she mumbles to herself.

_"We could have worked it out, Nina!"_ His voice echoes in her mind, bringing more tears to her eyes.

"Fabian . . . I'm sorry . . ." she cries, burying her head in her hands as more tears fall.

She faintly hears a knock on the door.

"Nina? Open up, dear," Gran calls.

"The keys are under the mat, Gran," Nina mumbles, loud enough to be heard from outside the room. She refers to the mat that is set outside the attic door for some unknown reason, probably one of Gran's random spurs of interior-decorating "genius."

The door opens, the boards underfoot creaking and groaning with the weight of someone walking towards her. Her Gran's soothing voice echoes in the dark room, "This is ridiculous, Nina. You love him. He loves you-"

Nina looks up and opens her mouth to disagree. Her Gran holds up her hand. "He does. I'm absolutely, one-hundred percent positive. So go over there and talk to the heart-broken boy!"

"B-But Gran, I-" Nina tries to say.

"Nina, you are a twenty-three-year-old, grown woman. You can do this. Not that I dislike having you here, but I want you to get back on your feet. Let's get you cleaned up so you can go sort it out with him."

Gran calls Amber, who is the head editor for the weddings and celebrations column of the newspaper that Nina works for, and the blonde comes over immediately. Amber is not just a wedding planner/editor-in-chief, she also has a fashion background, working for brand names and designers such as Victoria Beckham and Calvin Klein. Because of her fashionable knowledge, and being one of Nina's best friends, Gran wants her to come over to make Nina over and cheer her up.

Amber strolls right into the attic, commenting on how drab and depressing the room is. She sets down her Juicy Couture **shopping bags** on the ground besides the door, adding that it is the only clean place in the room. Then, she sees Nina.

"Oh, no. Sweetie, come here," Amber coos, her arms wide.

Nina raises her eyes, looking at Amber. "Hey Amber," she croaks.

"I certainly have my work cut out for me," Amber mutters, dropping her arms. She digs through her bags and takes out a few **neck ties**. "Oop. No, not for today," she adds.

"Amber, do you need any help, dear?" Gran asks, putting on her **glasses** that she just wiped with the hem of her shirt.

"No, it's alright, Mrs. Martin. Maybe, can you bring up a few snacks?"

"Sure, what would you like?" Gran says with a smile.

"Maybe some apples and peanut butter, yeah?" Amber replies with a grin. She walks toward Nina, fluffing her friend's ratty hair. Mrs. Martin leaves as Amber scolds her friend, "Nina Martin, have you done anything with your hair?"

"No. What's the point?" Nina mumbles.

"I need to make you beautiful, and _that's_ your excuse for not taking care of your hair? Nina, I'll have you know that even when I've suffered a heartbreak, I always take care of my hair."

The other gives the blonde a sharp glare. "Amber. One, when was the last time _you_ were dumped? Second, not even you would do that after a break-up."

Amber lifts a brow, crossing her arms. "Do you want my help or not?"

Nina sighs defeatedly. "I'm-I'm sorry, Amber. I'm just really high-strung right now. I do want you're help. I need to get through this."

"Exactly. Now let's make you over."

. . .

Nina is dressed in a tight gray shirt that has a multi-colored design on it that looks like **fireworks**, sleek black slacks, and purple and white Converse with a doodle of **Scooby Doo** on it, drawn by one of her friends' baby cousins.

Amber scrutinizes her friend, looking at her handiwork. "I still think I should have dressed you in **glass slippers** and a sexy silver gown."

Nina gives Amber a wry look, taking in her friend's outfit: a peach halter top, a black-and-pink skirt with black tights and pink heels with a black bow. "Amber, I'm just getting spruced up, I'm not trying to go to a night club."

"Spruced up?" Amber asks, confused.

"Yeah-like becoming human again, with clothes and makeup and air to breathe. Thanks for this, by the way," Nina grins. For the first time in ages.

"You look great, Nina. Now, go wow Fabian with your fabulous ensemble!" Amber squeals with a flourish.

"W-Wa-Wait. I am not going back to Fabian," Nina replies, holding her hands up.

"What? Why?" Amber shrieks.

"I've got little **monsters**!" Gran announces.

Both girls turn. Mrs. Martin is holding a plate of cookies with what looked like chocolate **explosions** on top. Amber takes one and asks, "What are these, exactly? And are they low-carb?"

"Yes, they have only sixty calories, Amber. It's my own personal recipe: peanut butter cookies with chocolate syrup," Gran states with a smile.

"Oh." She takes a bite. "Oh! Mm, delicious. Thanks Mrs. M!"

She brushes the crumbs off of her hands and then puts her hands on her hips. "Now we need to go and find Alfie and Fabian! They'll be meeting us at Chez le Parisian Azure." She picks up a black clutch out of the shopping bags and then flips her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I don't know if I can face him . . ." Nina trails off, **fears** surfacing in her mind: what if he does not want to talk to her; what if he doesn't even want to look at her?

"You can do it, Nina. I'll be right here beside you," Amber encourages.

"Alright . . . I'll do it," Nina says. She braces the walls around her heart, safeguarding them to make sure that nothing can tear them down again.

. . .

Despite the walls she built around her heart, butterflies flutter in her stomach at seeing him again. It will be the first time in two months that they see each other.

"Nervous, Nina?" Amber inquires.

"N-Nervous? No, I-I'm not n-nervous," Nina stammers.

Amber laughs as they walk in.

Then, Nina sees him. His windblown brown hair that is brushed in such a way that makes him look nerdy, yet cute. His bright blue eyes are sparkling again, like they used to when they were dating. And he's laughing. At something Alfie says. And his laugh shatters Nina's hopeful bubble.

It doesn't seem right, being here. After all this time, they're supposed to be happy and cheerful again? _Together _again? There is something wrong with that picture. Nina darts from Amber's side, regardless of the blonde's protests.

She catches his eye in the window, a questioning look on his face. He mouths, "Where are you going?" to her. Nina turns back to the sidewalk and keeps on going.

She manages to make her way to the bus stop, putting her head in her hands and just remembering. More good times with Fabian pop into her head, flashing past her vision like a movie.

_"Nina, what are you doing?" Fabian asks, amusement tinged in his voice._

_Nina looks down at her boyfriend, dropping the camera in her hands, allowing it to hang on her neck from its thick strap. She smiles as he cocks his head to the side in confusion. "I'm trying to get a picture of the sunset for Joy!" Nina calls down from her perch in the tree. One of Nina's co-workers, Joy, just broke her ankle, and she loves taking pictures of scenery, so she requested a photo of the sunset. Nina, being the person she is, gladly accepted the request._

_"Did Joy ask you to climb a tree to take the picture?" he inquires._

_"Well, no," Nina admits._

_"Come down, I have something for you," Fabian says._

_"Okay," Nina replies. She climbs off of her branch, onto the main stalk of the tree. She begins her descent, but her tennis shoes have no traction, so she slips and falls._

_"Nina! I-I-I've got you!" Fabian exclaims._

_Nina screams as she plummets twenty feet to the ground. Suddenly, she is caught by strong arms, but then falls to the ground. She looks down, breathing hard, and sees Fabian has stumbled under her weight after catching her. Thankfully, her camera is intact and has no evidence of almost getting smashed._

_Even though she could have gotten seriously injured if he had not caught her and broken her fall, she laughs at her boyfriend. "Not very __**buff**__, are we?" she teases._

_Fabian narrows his eyes at her, poking her side and tickling her. "Fabian! Stop!" Nina giggles, weakly fending off his poking._

_His __**tickle torture**__ continues as Nina laughs. Finally, she manages to move away from him and take a huge gulp of air._

_"Stop, stop! I give, I'm sorry!" she gasps. Fabian finally stops, smirking at her. "Just shut up!" she snaps in annoyance, though a smile is on her face. "You don't exactly have **abs** or biceps to catch me!"_

_"Who was the one who just saved your life?" Fabian counters._

_"True. Thanks for that," Nina smiles. She plants a sweet kiss on his lips as a thank you._

_Fabian breaks away, resulting in a pouty Nina. He laughs, "Nina, plenty of time to kiss me later. I-I want t-to give you something."_

_Nina moves away from Fabian, sitting at his side. "What is it?"_

_"Well, since it-it's almost our-our six-month anniversary, I-I thought I'd give you a, um, a gift."_

_"You remembered!" Nina commends him._

_"Of course I remembered," Fabian says with an eye roll. "Here it is." He takes a small, black box from his pocket._

_Is it a ring? Is he proposing? I don't want to get married yet! I love him, but I don't think we should go that far already! It's only been six months! Nina's mind begins to run in circles as her thoughts swim with intrigue and confusion._

_"What is it?" Nina asks, curious as ever._

_"Open it," Fabian answers._

_She casts him a wry glance and lifts the lid of the box. Inside is a set of glittering, Lapis Lazuli, dangling earrings. She gasps with awe, taking the earrings out and smiling widely._

_"They're beautiful. You're so amazing," Nina says. She sticks them in her ears, shaking her head slowly to watch them throw rays of gold and blue light everywhere off of their facets. She kisses him once again, deepening the kiss as she wraps her arms around her shoulders, completely forgetting the black bow that once contained the jewelry._

_"N-Nina," Fabian stutters, breathless. "I think people are starting to stare." He glances around, seeing people giving them disgusted looks at their PDA. Nina blushes and moves away from Fabian._

_"So do they fit?" he asks._

_She raises an eyebrow. "They're earrings, Fabian. Kind of a one-size-fits-all deal."_

_"Oh, r-right," he says uncomfortably._

_She laughs. "Don't worry, they're __**a perfect fit**__." He receives another peck on the lips from her. Why? Just because he is the best boyfriend she can ever have._

_._

_Their first kiss. That evening on the balcony of his beachside apartment with **six packs** of cookies and a bowl of popcorn, __**watching movies**__ and laughing at the stupid __**surfer dudes**__ in the films that could not act to save their lives._

_"You're amazing," Nina murmurs, resting her head against his chest. Fabian is sitting on a beach towel with Nina, one arm around her shoulders._

_"You're beautiful," he replies. His fingers trail up and down her arm, leaving tingles with every touch._

_A figure appears on the beach, and Nina notices him. "Hey Eddie!" Nina calls, seeing her friend Patricia's boyfriend. He waves to her before yanking off his t-shirt and jumping into the water. "Why am I not surprised that there's __**Eddie in a tight shirt**__?"_

_"Don't ask me." Fabian shrugs. "So, question time. What are you most afraid of__?"_

_"**Clocks**," Nina says immediately._

_Fabian's chest rumbles as he laughs. "Why?"_

_"When I was younger, a clock fell on my head and glass was everywhere. Then I had to get stitches, and I still have the scar." Nina lifts her wave of hair to reveal the nape of her neck, showing a thin, white scar that is barely noticeable if one does not look for it._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. Sounds painful." She glances up at him, seeing his worried expression._

_"Relax," she assures him. "I recovered after a few weeks. What's your fear?"_

_"Honestly? I have too many to count. One of them is other guys," Fabian says._

_"What? Why?" Nina questions._

_"Because I'm with a gorgeous woman who no guy can keep their eyes off of," he remarks casually._

_Nina blushes. "Stop. You're just saying that. No one is looking at me. Those guys aren't." She nods to a group of guys who are __**egg fighting **__on the beach with a few cartons of eggs at their sides._

_Who egg fights on the beach? Nina asks herself. Actually, who does that in the first place, never mind on a beach?_

_"Well, I'm looking at you. And I stand by what I said before: you're gorgeous," Fabian whispers._

_Nina sees the sun setting, the half-circle of gold disappearing beneath the azure sea's horizon. She turns to Fabian, seeing his eyes match the color of the sea. She leans forward, pressing her lips to his in an amazing kiss._

"N-Nina?" a voice asks. A very familiar voice that Nina would recognize anywhere. Even in her dreams.

She lifts her eyes to see his concerned expression. "Hello Fabian."

"Why are you out here all alone?" he asks.

"Why are you being so nice to me? We broke up, you're supposed to be bitter and angry." Nina states the sentence like it's obvious, because that's what supposed to happen, right?

"Nina. I've gotten over it. But what I haven't gotten over was how I feel about you."

More tears brim in her eyes. _God, why am I crying so much?_ Nina internally shouts at herself. "Fabian, I haven't gotten over my feelings for you, either. I love you, and I'm sorry about everything I put you through." She stands up and puts a hand on his arm. He responds by enveloping her in his arms.

"Don't think about that now," he says in her ear.

"I love you. I'll never stop loving you," Nina breathes.

"Nina, I will always love you. I want to marry you, watch our children and grandchildren grow up. I want to spend our last days together." It was the same thing that he said on her eighteenth birthday. And Nina knew that she had to reply in the same way that she had on that day.

She kisses him with love and passion and everything that she tried to suppress for seven long months. She knew that he was **the one**. Whatever happens, despite all of the fights and arguments that lay in the future-they would get through it with love. Together.

* * *

><p>Awww, happy ending. To me, was a bit rushed... Oh well. Please review!<p>

~Ary

(Hi, it's me again. I edited this because I forgot a few words for pieface's challenge, in case you readers were wondering about changes in the one-shot!)


End file.
